debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Macarona
Summary Macarona (マカロナ) is an angel of the Gray Garden. She is a main character in The Gray Garden. Macarona is an incredibly timid and insecure angel; often asking for consent. She allegedly suffers from anxiety, and is seen fretting even in the tamest of moments. Macarona has several times admitted to being embarrassed of her dominant faintheartedness. Because of this, she exhibits an impressive will to improve herself. Macarona has a massively passionate side to her, and a constant eagerness to give others a hand. Though she is far from the bravest of angels, she has successfully come through for her friends on numerous occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Macarona Origin: The Gray Garden (Deep-Sea Prisoner) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Angel Attack Potency: ' Macrocosmic level+' (Managed to defeat Rieta, who previosuly fought with Wodahs, this one having fought Kcalb before, who destroyed the previous universe and is comparable to Etihw who created the Gray Garden universe, she's by far the physically strongest of the party, making her superior to Froze) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Should be superior to Met who can travel between universes, much higher than Mogekos who can make technology to travel timelines, demons can travel between multiple universes, superior to Yosafire) Combat Speed: Immeasurable (Can tag other devils on a much higher scale than herself such as Ivlis) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable (Should scale to her travel speed, able to react and dodge other demons and devils) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Has a grip strength of 500) Striking Strength: Macrocosmic+ Durability: Macrocosmic level+ (Can tank hits and magic from Ivlis) Stamina: Unknown Range: At least tens of meters with magic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification and Rage Power (Gets much stronger while she's mad), Duplication (Can make many clones of herself), Summoning (She can summon Reficul), Regeneration (High-Godly, demons can regenerate after being conceptually erased, as she erases concepts with her attacks, this should scale to angels as well), Immortality (Types 3 and 4, she resurrected at least once), Soul Manipulation (Can kill ghosts), Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically harm fire), Air Manipulation and BFR (Can blow an enemy away from battle), Magic (She's able to use magic), Flight, Blessed (Power), Healing and Magic Augmentation (Can restore her health and magic points) Resurrection (Can revive other members of her party), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her own attack, defense, spirit and agility) Aura (Materialized, can wear aura to increase her defense), Probability Manipulation (She can prevent the enemies from doing critical hits), Conceptual Erasure (Can kill Mogekos, Mogekos exist solely as an idea, should be much superior to Yonaka's knife), Confusion Inducement, Blindness Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Surprise Inducement, Attack Negation and Resistance to all of these (Various equipments cause these effects and grant a natural immunity to Macarona), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Conceptual Erasure (Is massively superior to Yonaka, so she should have the same resistance) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Macarona Punch: Punch a foe in the gut. Hits one enemy. * Rapid Kick: Hits one enemy and throws off their balance. * 200-Grip Attack: Shows Macarona's incredible grip. Hits one enemy. * Macaroni Chop: Macarona chops. Hits one enemy. * Charge: Macarona charges. Hits one enemy, throws balance. * Blow Away: Blows a single enemy away. * Octo-Punch: Punch like an octopus. Hits one enemy. * Maiden Mayhem: Mayhem, yet quite maidenly. Hits one enemy. * Clone: Clone and attack. Hits one enemy. ** Clone Lynch: Macarona's secret maneuver. Hits all enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Deep-Sea Prisoner Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Martial Artists Category:Healing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Blessed Users Category:Rage Users Category:Air Users Category:BFR Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Probability Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Angels